


Monster High au

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Nathaniel is a Frankenstein, and at 16 days old his parents decide he's old enough to go to high school. Um, what?! He doesn't even have tying his shoes down yet! Luckily his new freaky friends will be there to help him survive Monster High!*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Sinnamon Troll💖05/23/2020

before we have plot, we need to know what monsters everyone is

discuss

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/23/2020

I have never watched anything on Monsters High. But my first thought is Luka being an anthro Basilisk or something like that.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/23/2020

what about making him half Naga, half Siren?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/23/2020

which siren, feathers or fish

BingoBoingo9805/23/2020

Fish blends better with snake i think

He’s just an eel at this point

Sinnamon Troll💖05/23/2020

if he's an electric eel he can power his own electric guitar

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

the first movie is Frankie being introduced to Monster High, since she was like...just born

slash created

Pick a main character (probably Nathaniel because this is...a nath server....) choose their race, and throw them in the deep end

hahahahah ok but this is ZOMBIE Nathaniel server. He's a frankenstein

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Uhhh, spider monster Alya? Since her sister was Anansi

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

legit!

I'm torn between werewolf marc (for the likeing bones jokes) or mummy marc because undead also

oh, are ghost

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

GHOST

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

ayyy

Once they start dating, (because I'm pretty sure I've seen this happen in the movies) someone will come up and be like "Where is marc"

Nath: Oh, he was having some bad social anxiety so he's inside me right now

everyone:...........

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

:eye::lips::eye:

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Marc: posesses Nath through friend is in danger overide I know what you're thinking and it is NOT LIKE THAT-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Marc: Hey Nath lend me a hand

Nath tosses his unattached hand at Marc

Marc: ....Very funny...

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

who is what

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Hmmmm Marinette being a Sally like thing from Nightmare Before Christmas?

So that she can help Nathaniel sew his parts back on if they come off and be like "You need to be more careful" and teach him how to sew?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Living Doll

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

reminder that Nath was "born"\ created like a week before he started school lol

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

what is nath

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

A frankenstien

Marc is a ghost

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

im making a google doc of these children

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Luka we said was a naga I think

which means Juleka is too

Alya is a spider person

hmmmmmm Lila is a mummy who claims to have been someone important, but she wasn't

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Concept: Chloe is an actual mummy but Lila isn't. She's trying to pretend to be a mummy too to be popular

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

what's lila then-

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

A lich? Wearing a bunch of bandages

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

kagami's like part dragon or something?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

why part? why not an acutaly dragon

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

ooo

adrien

whos he

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

......A fairy so that we have Butterfly Gabe

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

yerp

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Unless he's a peacock person like his mom

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

i have him as fairy or peacock for now

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Would make more sense for modeling, since peacocks are "pretty" birds

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

we have mari, marc, nath, luka, juleka, lila, chloe, kagami, and adrien

that it for this au?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Uhhh, Rose could be a plant monster like Venus was

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Alix is a gremlin

Socks06/04/2020

Obvs

What’s else is new?

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

what's nino-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Yall know that human (Jackson?) that turned into a monster every time he heard rock music? That guy

Socks06/04/2020

I actually would’ve made Alix a sphinx- ><

Maybe a Satyr?

Oh, cool!

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Sphinx is a good idea

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

ivan/mylene?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Ivan is a golem

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

also kim is just donkey kong (?)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Max as a robot?

Like there was that one robot girl right???

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

oo yee

mylene?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/23/2020

before we have plot, we need to know what monsters everyone is

discuss

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/23/2020

I have never watched anything on Monsters High. But my first thought is Luka being an anthro Basilisk or something like that.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/23/2020

what about making him half Naga, half Siren?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/23/2020

which siren, feathers or fish

BingoBoingo9805/23/2020

Fish blends better with snake i think

He’s just an eel at this point

Sinnamon Troll💖05/23/2020

if he's an electric eel he can power his own electric guitar

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

the first movie is Frankie being introduced to Monster High, since she was like...just born

slash created

Pick a main character (probably Nathaniel because this is...a nath server....) choose their race, and throw them in the deep end

hahahahah ok but this is ZOMBIE Nathaniel server. He's a frankenstein

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Uhhh, spider monster Alya? Since her sister was Anansi

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

legit!

I'm torn between werewolf marc (for the likeing bones jokes) or mummy marc because undead also

oh, are ghost

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

GHOST

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

ayyy

Once they start dating, (because I'm pretty sure I've seen this happen in the movies) someone will come up and be like "Where is marc"

Nath: Oh, he was having some bad social anxiety so he's inside me right now

everyone:...........

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

:eye::lips::eye:

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Marc: posesses Nath through friend is in danger overide I know what you're thinking and it is NOT LIKE THAT-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Marc: Hey Nath lend me a hand

Nath tosses his unattached hand at Marc

Marc: ....Very funny...

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

who is what

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Hmmmm Marinette being a Sally like thing from Nightmare Before Christmas?

So that she can help Nathaniel sew his parts back on if they come off and be like "You need to be more careful" and teach him how to sew?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Living Doll

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

reminder that Nath was "born"\ created like a week before he started school lol

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

what is nath

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

A frankenstien

Marc is a ghost

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

im making a google doc of these children

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Luka we said was a naga I think

which means Juleka is too

Alya is a spider person

hmmmmmm Lila is a mummy who claims to have been someone important, but she wasn't

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Concept: Chloe is an actual mummy but Lila isn't. She's trying to pretend to be a mummy too to be popular

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

what's lila then-

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

A lich? Wearing a bunch of bandages

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

kagami's like part dragon or something?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

why part? why not an acutaly dragon

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

ooo

adrien

whos he

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

......A fairy so that we have Butterfly Gabe

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

yerp

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Unless he's a peacock person like his mom

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

i have him as fairy or peacock for now

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Would make more sense for modeling, since peacocks are "pretty" birds

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

we have mari, marc, nath, luka, juleka, lila, chloe, kagami, and adrien

that it for this au?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Uhhh, Rose could be a plant monster like Venus was

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Alix is a gremlin

Socks06/04/2020

Obvs

What’s else is new?

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

what's nino-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Yall know that human (Jackson?) that turned into a monster every time he heard rock music? That guy

Socks06/04/2020

I actually would’ve made Alix a sphinx- ><

Maybe a Satyr?

Oh, cool!

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Sphinx is a good idea

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

ivan/mylene?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Ivan is a golem

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

also kim is just donkey kong (?)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Max as a robot?

Like there was that one robot girl right???

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

oo yee

mylene?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020  
Yes to all  
Sabria, were wolf?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020  
:eyes: I'm down  
Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020  
So the promt for now is Nathaniel getting introduced to the school  
Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020  
this is the list of characters so far: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1b9pXMFPp1_6OmnsgofSIY5ns360cuHGwtMJbua63Z88/edit?usp=sharing


	2. Chapter 2

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

nathaniel's first day

Nathaniel: looks around This was a terrible idea. The o n e good thing is that cute guy over there. points at Marc

Marc: ksuvnrdzfjx i'm cute?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Nath screams as what seems to be a human boy jump off the roof 

Turns out Marc was just practicing diving skills

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

Marc after he dives: dab

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

remembers you have to be dead to be a ghost

oh

How did he die?

I think the movie with the ghost school said that ghosts can't leave the ghost realm until they're a couple hundred years old at LEAST

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

probably jumping off a roof to see if he could fly

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

a few hundred years ago....witch trials?

Marc is afriad of fire but wont tell anyone why

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

oh no

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

oh yes

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

He likes being inside\possessing Nath because it makes him feel warm, but in a good way

Frankenstiens are highly flamable too being undead, so would Doll Marinette and like half the school so no one thinks it's weird to be wary of fire

Dragon Kagami is only aloud there because her powers are Storm (so wind, Lightning, rain) and not fire

for the safety of the students

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

yerp

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Nath: You can't be harmed by fire why are you scared of it

Marc: hahaha if only you knew

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

i can kind of see kagami setting everything on fire

and marc is just like "fuck this shit i'm out-"

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Wearing your boyfriend as a shield is not healthy Marc

akjsdhas hthey're not even dating yet we are getting ahead of ourselves

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Alix: Okay, there are 7 of us here!

New Student: Counts people there's only 6 of us?

Everyone turns to Nathaniel

Marc, flying out: Okay yall are no fun

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

marc get a blanket

sometimes your boyfriend doesn't want to be worn as a shield

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Marintte is like, the student representative and shows Nath around on the first day

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

Marc and Nath are low-key afraid of luka after witnessing him accidentally set fire to something with his electricity powers

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

alix updated to sphinx

Socks06/04/2020

:0

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Marinette is like "guys it's fine" but Nath takes most of his cues from Marc and Marc said no

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

We mentioned before Luka was likely based on an electric eel so I went with it

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

actually if he was burned for being a witch...was he ACTUALLY a witch?

Or just a victim?

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

witch

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

victim. Marc seduced men around the village and the wives didn't wanna think this teenaged boy had a Daddy kink or that their husbands were secretly gay so they accused him of witchcraft

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

oh ye

thas better

Socks06/04/2020

Oml, why do I stan??? XD

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Marc: I know it's the colonial era but I just want some dick

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

That basically

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

rip

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

The super christian church: Ok well how about satan's because you;re going to hell

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

Marc: burned for being a slut

Socks06/04/2020

WAIT- 

He possesses Alix sometimes to bitch slap people because her “hands” are perfect for doing so-

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

yes

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

She has claws

Socks06/04/2020

Exactly

That’s why I said “hands”

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Marc was friends with her before Nath showed up, and she will let him posess her sometimes while she eats because he misses being able to like, taste things

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

Luka is constantly bummed he can't go swimming without electrocuting people so he took up ice skating

Socks06/04/2020

There are scratches every time, and Alix is like “Ok, but wtf? I could’ve done that with out you possessing me, but aight-“

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

how does a naga\eel bro ice skate? He doesn't ahve any legs

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

In my headcanon, he has legs.

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

he slide

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

just scales instead of skin

Socks06/04/2020

How does Alix rollerblade with Lion Paws??

OML WAIT

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

so maybe he's more like a basilsk

Socks06/04/2020

LION ROLLERBLADES

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

YES

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

They had a whole movie about rollerskating she'll manage

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

anthropomorphic electric eel

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

so the "I say I'm a monster fucker but my ideal is just a normal person with wolf tail" type

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

oop-

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

So how do all of Nathaniel's first meetings with everyone go since we're still on the FIRST DAY

Someone: So how old are you?

Nath: 14

Somone: wow you look older than 14 years

nath: days

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

mari he thinks she's a human until she just sticks a pin in her arm and he's like AAA and mari just goes uwu

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

she doesn't look more like this?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020  
he's like two weeks old, he just doesn't know things  
he probably barely know what a human is  
Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020  
ye  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020  
Luka can use small lightning bolts from his fingers to light cigarettes  
Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020  
yes  
Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020  
weed only  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020  
of course.  
Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020  
I can excuse (weed) but I draw the line at (cigarettes)  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020  
Does Nath have a normal skin color or is he also green  
Bc if also green  
Nath: Wow everyone here has such weird skin colors  
Mari: ??? We're the ones with weird skin colors   
Nath: whaT-  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020  
Sin: drugs are ok but legalized tobacco is bad  
I agree, but I think it's funny  
Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020  
he's various differnt shades of green\blue because of all his different parts


	3. Chapter 3

So there was a movie where they went to this island and the montser there was in love with Frankie because she looked EXACTLY like the archologist woman he used to love (who died)

Low key implied that Frankie's head at least was hers

So can we have some more Nath\Blanc crack

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

omg

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Marc is ready to fight a god

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

wait is the school a boarding school

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

no they go home at the end of each day

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

oh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

where does Marc go????

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

Nath at the end of his first day:

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

So are Nath's parents also Frankenstien's who made him or is his parent Dr. Frankenstien?

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

marc goes home with nathaniel?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

I believe they're also Frankenstiens

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

He goes back to the ghost realm where he lives

I guess?

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

o ye

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

the ghost in the movies was an exchange student

so maybe he lives with a host family

Socks06/04/2020

Oml wait

What if we made Marc half ghost/half human

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

how the cuck

Socks06/04/2020

And pulled a Danny Phantom-

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

how would that work tho-

Socks06/04/2020

Marc: I’M GOING GHOST

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

also cuck-

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

As much as I like Dannyphantom, I don't think that works here

Socks06/04/2020

Hm

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

he's just a ghost

He's trying to get his haunting license which you have to study in the living world for

since ghost high school lasts hundreds of years (he graduated from there already)

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/04/2020

cries in not having seen monster high

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

so he's not there to learn because he could TEACH shit, but to learn how to do haunting stuff

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Alix: Woah Marc, you're several hundred years old, you really going for the month old boy?

Marc: ,,,,shUT-


	4. Chapter 4

**At this point, Sin starts rewatching the movies and creating plot based loosely on each one**

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

the JAUNDICE BROTHERS-

wheeze

So Nath tries to join a school club to make friends. He tries the swim team and straight up electricutes everyone when he hits the water

Marinette:....Let's find you a dryer sport

(because frankenstien, constantly discharging electricity)

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/07/2020

Luka has similar issues in the pool

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

aw, Luka can give him hugs without getting shocked

Marinette and Marc are similarily immune because Marinette has no organic parts to shock and Marc is a ghost

sdfhsdfkjh Nathaniel, only like three weeks old: What are you doing

Luka: Hugging you?

Nathaniel: I don't know what this is but I like it

Marinette, tearing up: oh my god that is so precious

what sport\club does he finally get into? Going out on a limb and saying it probably isn't the cheer squad like in canon lol

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/07/2020

I'm watching that "movie" for reasons, and I keep pausing so I can mentally get through the cringe. Cleo and Ghoulya gives me the same vibe as Chloe and Sabrina

I'm 3 minutes in. Is it all this cringey?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

yes

power through it....or skip it because the other movies are better lol

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/07/2020

god I hate cringe

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

it was made in like 2010

to market "girl toys"

it's all cringe

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/07/2020

Transformers did it better in 1984

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

SNORT NO THEY DIDN'T

That movie unironically used "Dare to be stupid" for a combat montage

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/07/2020

Starscream: I'M STUPID I'M STUPID!

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

it's true though

"Boys!" slomotion to heart beat sounds as the gorgon guy walks by

oh no Frankie lied and said the gorgon boy was he boyfriend but her was actually Cleo's bf

Nath doesn't do that because he doesn't know what a boyfreind is

Teen glam magizines do not give good life advice

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/07/2020

wait, she lies about other people? Welp. time to close this window and stop watching. too much cringe for me

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

she's doing that female "lie to be popular" thing

it imdediately bites her in the ass though

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/07/2020

I never understood the obsession with popularity

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)06/07/2020

Me either

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

Look at how popular kids get treated vs how unpopular ones do. It's about being treated humanely

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/07/2020

never had that problem

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)06/07/2020

I wasn't popular and people treated me fine

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

it really depends on how people are in your area if this actually matters or not, I think. I ALSO think movies and tv dramatisize things

Most of the bullying I saw wasnt because someone wasn't "popular" but because there was something....mmmm sounds mean to say it like this, but something "wrong" with them

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/07/2020

honestly didn't see much bullying at my school, at least not physical. It was mostly snide comments at most.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

It's a HUGE godamn problem in girl groups who care about makeup and looking good

the physcial stuff never happens at school, you could get caught

they wait until you get home and you're just unlucky enough to live in the same neighnbor hood

BUT this is fantasy so that shit doesn't happen here

No one bullies Nath b ecause he's b a b y and they would feel bad

Also Marinette would stab them

**Second Movie**

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

looks like they filmed in in the dark but what can you do

oh this is vampire\werewolf rivalry one

frankie has a bunch of shiny mice for some reason that help her get ready in the morning

Rats are actually great pets so Nath having a pet rat is cuuute

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/07/2020

Is... Is Frankie's home life ok? She seems to not rely on her parents for anything which wouldn't be normal for a 2 week old teenager

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

I don't think we ever see them....or hear about them

we meet her "grandfather" in one movie where they go back in time though

which....doesn't count

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/07/2020

:worried:

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

welp another tab where Nath has absent parents

OR we can like....change that

His mom worries a lot but his dad is like "I was stomping around town at a week old"

Mom: You caused a riot and got the entire place burned down

Dad: Like a real man

Mom: the unamused wife look

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/07/2020

this has "The Honeymooners" feels

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)06/07/2020

Give Nath a caring mom so she can fuss over him and Marc and has to get used to Marc possessing her child

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

Nath: Oh this is my friend Marc. he just poseses me sometimes because he misses feeling alive (and he's shy)

Nath's mom: On one hand it's adorable you want to help your friend like that on the other hand I'm calling an excorcist

pffft oh no

Since Nath was built the age he is....does he not know babies are a thing

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)06/08/2020

No. He has no clue

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

Someone is talking about their younger sibling and Nath is like "why did your parents build them so small"

Nathaniel is forcibly enrolled in sex eduation

which undeads usually are not because they can't...do that

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)06/08/2020

Nath comes home one day, paler than usual.

Nath's mom: how was school today? Are you ok? You look a little pale.

Nathaniel: the way other monsters create offspring is disgusting/horrifying

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/08/2020

Nath: Why do monsters do it?

Luka: Do what?

Nath: You know. Copulate.

Luka: You mean have sex?

Nath: nods

Luka: It feels good.

Nath: what.

The idea that sex can feel good completely blows Nath's mind

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

Nath was built without a penis because he doesn't need one

He's disgusted

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)06/08/2020

I suddenly envy all the undead who would've had periods if they were alive

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

by biological\living monsters

ok this movie is boring, Van Hellscream is a school admin who is like "hey what if I stir up racism between werewolves and vampires when they're getting along"

boooring

next up is "why do ghouls fall in love"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/08/2020

question. if Nath has no sexual urges due to not having a dick, does he find people sexually attractive?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

likely not

Ace nath

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)06/08/2020

He could find people aesthetically attractive, but probably not sexually

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

Asexuality would be a huge thing in the monster world, since at least half the population doesn't even have a phsycial sex, or they're some t ype of undead and it doesn't work anymore

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/08/2020

Luka is confused by this but accepting.

**Why do Ghouls fall in love?**

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/08/2020

why tho

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

he gets power from breaking girls hearts

magic stuff

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)06/08/2020

Who thought that was a good power to give some one?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

oh! She told the ex to go away because she's in real love with her current bf, so he MIND CONTROLLS HER

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)06/08/2020

Consent, man! Rude

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

"Secret admirer? No, no. In my village if there is no name on package it get sent back to post office"

iconic

Marc is hundreds of years old. I bet he has an ex or two floating around

One of them comes to monster high, and Marc is getting along with them really well

Nath: Marinette, I'm having a new feeling

Marinette: Oh? What is it?

Nath: I don't know, but every time that guy talks to Marc I want to punch him on the face. Am I ok?

Marinette: Oh sweetie you're just jealous

Nath: I don't like it

Marinette: Everything will turn out fine! Marc just wants to be friends

Luka: Yeah, if they start swapping ectoplasm THAT'S when you should get concerned

Nath:....Marinette how do I set a ghost on fire

Marinette: Violence is not the answer!

Nath:.....

Nath: Alix how do I-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/08/2020

Alix: I don't know how to flambe a ghost.

Luka: Hello. Anarchist right here!

Nath: Who else can I ask... :thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

Nath: Marc how do I set a ghost on fire

Marc: triggered

on the note of Marc's pre-death life

The gang are talking about the church (some flavor of christian, Catholic, methodist ect)and are like "how come so many priests are touching boys now days"

Marc: They've always done this

Alya: Source?

Marc: Uh, being a gay boy in the colonial era?

Alya: Wow, you were alive in the colonial era?

Marc: grumbles obviously not for long

Since marc refuses to tell people how he died, they think he got some sort of illness now

Because colonials were fucking filthy

Like, historical fact.

The only reason the colonials "won" against the native americans is they were so dirty and disease ridden their diseses infected the natives and killed so many of them the colonials could steam roll them

but anyway, Marc is high key mad he died in an era that didn't have makup, so he's stucking "looking plain" forever

Marinette: What are you talking about, you're gorgeous

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)06/08/2020

Ghosts don't have make up?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

Marc: Imagine how I would look with some lip gloss :weary:

I mean, how would that even work? They're ghosts

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)06/08/2020

I don't know, I never thought about it

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

ok who needs logic it's monster high, the franchise was BUILT on makeup and looking good

ghost friendly makeup exists

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)06/08/2020

Yeah!

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

Marc's problem is everything is shades of grey, maybe blue if you're feeling frisky

He wants colors, damnit!

Marc: I will start my own cosmetic line out of PURE spite

Nathaniel is introduced to makeup. It's like painting, but for your face. He wants to try it

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)06/08/2020

I'm now imagining him using makeup to paint abstract art on people's faces

That's not how makeup works, but you tried

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

People like it though! It's unique and well done

Someone: THis looks great! How much do I owe you?

Nath: uh?

Someone: here, keep the change

just hands him like $100

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)06/08/2020

Chloe is not happy about this new makeup look that's suddenly trending

Or she pretends that she started it

Then gets mad when no one believes her

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

She tries to buy "exclusive rights" to have Nath do ONLY her makeup

Nath: doesn't understand the value of money and says no

Eldest Daughter (Mnoeln)06/08/2020

I imagine Marc, Mari, and Alix just watching that exchange and laughing


	5. Chapter 5

**Escape from Skull Shores**

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

next movie is "escape from skull shores" which I'm pretty sure is the one where that island god is in love with the manin character because it's low key implied at least her head came from his beloved's corpse

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

ok so this starts off as the gang is going on a cruise for Spring Break

which means Nath started in the middle of the year since this is only like, the third movie

They get ship wrecked by a Kracken

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/08/2020

:000 w0w

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

the vilain was just introduced, some shady dude with a boat who goes around selling weird shit, scamming people

he;s a human of course

he finds the gang floating on their life raft and is like "we can capture those monsters and set up a freak show"

he's also got this assitant with a sack over his head who's very shy and obviously abused. Hecking rude

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/08/2020

jdkxkjds hecking rude lmaoo

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

ok well I gues i'll finish this later because the movie site froze

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

got the video to work

"who sandblasted your sphinx" sounds really dirty just saying

there's statues of Nath all over the island and the "tiki people" are treating him like king

mostly because the vreepy boat guy is forcing them

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

So the "beast" shows up and kidnaps Nath, and there's a chase scene where this thing jumps across a gorge (carrying Nath) to get away, and Nath faints because holy shit they're up high

Next morning instead of a beast there's a cute guy. He explains that when people are afraid or angry at him, it turns him into this two story monster

He was shipwrecked on the island years ago trying to find a place without people so no one could be scared of him anymore

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/09/2020

Nath: trying to make people not scared of the guy

distant roar behind him

Nath: Oh fuck me.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

I low key think that was the plan until he finds out his sweet heart is now undead and can't do that

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/09/2020

he was saying it sarcastically. as in "oh fuck my life"

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

I know

They escaped the island and brought the new guy back to the schoool

so he lived alone on an island for a loooong time (before modern tech at least) and he has no idea what is going on lol

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

they never explain how the person who uhhhh "donated" their parts to build Nath died booo

oh well, there's still a love rival for drama

who I am making Chat Blanc because this crack ship amuses the absaloute pickles out of me

gonna skip a film or two where nothing interesting happens

Hmmm, there's one where they go out on halloween to the "normie" town and get in trouble, ending with them all being friends of course

**The one where they go to "Scaris"**

ok the enxt one I'm going to watch is the "Scaris" one where one of the girl's fashion designs get noticed by a famous designer

Marinette is obviously going to star in this one

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

ok so from what I remember about this plot of this movie is the designer looking for new "talent" has to be famous or they will fade from existence, or something, so they steal the works of other artists

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

so what kind of funding does this school have that it can send like, eight students on a trip to "scaris" on a moment's notice

also like...what if their parents said no

So this is Nath's first time on an airplane

Frankie got so excited she short circuited the plan and they almost crashed, but I think he's going to be more nervous

Nath: I don't know guys....what if we crash? We'll go up in a ball of fire and DIE

Marinette: That wont happen

Nath: sparking in anxiety but what if it does?!

Marc ends up having to possess him the entire trip to keep him from having a panic attack

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

so the B plot is this one girl from school goes with them as their like, guide or something because she grew up in Scaris and they're looking for her boyfriend who just stopped writing to her one day out of the blue

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

Ok so obs the boyfriend guy was kidnapped by this fashion mogu, locked away and forced to design for her. She tries to do the same thing to Marinette, but obviously the plot puts the Scaris girl and Marc and Nathaniel in the same section of the catacombs where the cells are juuuust in time to hear Marinette getting kidnapped and save her + the other dude

The fashion ho has stolen all of Marinette's designs (which Marinette changed to fit the Fashion ho's style\to please her) so instead of just straight up exposing her they're like "let's do a counter fashion show and outshine her"

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

I think I know where the headmistress funds these trips, everytime this group goes out they bring back more students sdkfhsdf

**Freaky Fusion**

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

oooh the next one is where they go back in time and meet Doctor Frankenstien\Frankie's grandpa

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

There's a unicorn\something guy and his name is Neighthan

facepalm

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

he's a zombie unicorn and Frankie has a crush on him

rainbow zombie unicorn. Named Neighthan. I can't.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

ugh. Nath fails his heritage project because his parents wont tell him anything about his grandfather.

Low key why I have always hated "family history" projects. . It's none of your buisness B. Students don't deserve a bad grade if they just don't know or if their family is boring

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

I just realized

if the doctor made both the monster and bride....Nath's parents are technically siblings

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/13/2020

Jfjrjejuf

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

they have gone back in time to the first year of the school

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

they don't realize this kid is Frankie's granpa at first because they call him "Sparky" even though he's obsessed with creating life....

because he's an orphan and wants parents

This family tree is....weird

ok so they went back to their time, but "Sparky" Tried to follow them and messed things up so now most of them are fused together into hybrids now

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

Nath: I'm built from a bunch of dead body parts and zapped back to life. Am I really alive at all? Or am I just a shambling corpse on life support?!

Nathaniel has his first existential crisis

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/13/2020

Marc: aww baby's first time?

Nath: shUT-

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

Marinette: Annnn I just got reminded that you're like, 300 years old and he's like...3 months old

Marc: Don't say it like that you're making it weird

false sad because Nath "sacrificed" himself and used up all his spark to save everyone and un-fuse them

but you know it's gonna be fine

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/13/2020

kjsbadvf "false sad"

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

you know that thing movies do where they have a few minutes of "oh no they're dead lets cry" but then they're fine

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/13/2020

yeah lmao

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

aw that was nice, everyone thought nice thoughts about Frankie and donated part of their life force like a DBZ spirit ball

annnd it gave her a makeover for some reason

**Uhhh Ghost School one**

ooo! The ghost school one is next

Sappy nath marc moment when Nath gets ghostified because they can actually hug for real now instead of Marc just posessing him

they're so sappy, they hold hands everywhere they go and refuse to let go

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/13/2020

Scrolling through tik tok, I found the zombie-unicorn hybrid and that one vampire from the valentine's movie were supposed to be gay

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

I can believe it

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

time for the ghost one

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

I low key noticed that, for a show about them being friends because they're all on the cheer squad, we never actually see them do cheerleading stuff after the first movie

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

ok so apparently haunting people is super illegal in the ghost world

One of the main girls, we'll say Marinette for this, is being haunted, so Marc is like "oh shit I gotta report this brb" but of course they follow him

They find him on the Reaper's Ferry going back to the ghost world and aparently the actual reaper is on a buiness trip so his daughter is running the boat right now. She tells them about the "Red Lady" who was the last person to ever haunt someone. Aparently she scared and terrorized so many people they made haunting illegal and locked her up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

Wow

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

Hm, the studetns get "chains" added to them for "detention" by the new principal and cannot leave the school until they're worked off. I wonder who this new principal could POSSIBLY be

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/24/2020

Vlad Masters

Please tell me I don't have to explain that suggestion

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

You do not

So the reaper gives the "solids" some cloaks that help disguise them so they can go into the school and ask about the haunting, because live people are not supposed to be there

While asking around they meet the classic fun, street smart bad boy spray painting the school. He ALMOST gets away from the detention chains when the hall MOANitors come after him, but slams into Marc and they have a cute "hey cuties" scene before he gets chained

Nath: I'm having a new feeling and I don't like it

Marinette: whispering it's probably jealousy, we'll talk about that later now shhh before we get noticed!

they get noticed

The reaper helps them escape back to Monster High, but right before they do, Marc gets Scorpion snapped back into the ghost world by a detention chain

The principal straight up kidnaps him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

That's a bruh moment

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

And interrogates him about where he came from. Are there more ghosts there?!

Nathaniel: :scream:

Marinette: Don't worry! We'll get him back!

Alya: Girl how are we going to do that? The living arn't aloud there, we'd be caught in a hot minuite!

Nathaniel: THEN WE BECOME GHOSTS-

Alya: Nath no-

Marinette: Wait he might be onto something

The bad boy ghost is flirting HARD with Marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

Oh boy

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

so Marinette knows about something called "Boogie sand". It can turn you into any monster, you just gotta have the right type

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

We're not gonna question how she knows about it she just has :sparkles: :sparkles: :sparkles:c o n n e c t i o n s:sparkles: :sparkles: :sparkles:

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

in the movie, the Boogie Man's daughter helps them out

but the movies have like 20 different characters and we have like five

meanwhile there's a LOT of Marc getting romanced by the ghost boy while they try and look into the principal's past. They can't find anything surprise surpsrise

They find Marc, with the painterguist boy, exasperatedly putting up with him putting on the moves

Nath: Marc!

Marc: N-Nathaniel?! You're a ghost?! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Marinette: Relax, it's temporary-

Marc: HOW IS BEING A GHOST ONLY TEMPORARY-

Marc legit thinks they killed themselves to come rescue him

They calm him down and explain, but draw attention from the Hall Moanitors, who call the principal up and she's like "they turned themselves into ghosts? I need to know how, NOW. GET THEM!"

chase scene

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

Alix: OooOO! You can't catch me! 

Alix: Gets caught

Alix: shit

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

They get away, but Marc is like "I'm going to fuck this bitch up, sit tight boo." gives Nathaniel a kiss and flies off

the painterguist is like: Yeah, I'm going with him stay here

nath: bitch the fuck you are-!

But Nath still isn't good enough at ghost flying to chase after them and they get away while Marinette holds him back like "you'll get them caught stay here"

They get caught anyway

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

Haha oof

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

the painterguist turned them all in so he could steal the key that transfers the chains

He also built a sweet writing desk for Marc

If Nathaniel could fly straight he'd maul this guy

Gunkuma Queen (Jade)06/24/2020

neat

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

I just imagined Nath trying to tackle the guy but missing and flying through the wall

Gunkuma Queen (Jade)06/24/2020

i can already picture that

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

they free all the ghosts by transferring the chains to the painterguist, which is actually pretty cool of him because he volunteered to bear them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

Marc: You were a good friend. Thank you

Painterguist: ....Friend?

Marc: Friend

Gunkuma Queen (Jade)06/24/2020

i wanna ask 'what are these chains' but i don't wanna look like an idiot soooo

ok

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

Some plot maguffin. Literally chains

Gunkuma Queen (Jade)06/24/2020

ah ok

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

though I want to know, if she could transfer them away at will, why not just dump them on someone and flee? Why the shenangigans?

guess then we wouldn't have a movei shrug

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

How did she even get the key anyways

Like you'd think you'd keep it away from the person they're imprisoning

Gunkuma Queen (Jade)06/24/2020

awnser : deus ex machina

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

8/

Well that's lame

The Red Lady was never punished, she was subconciously creating the chains out of guilt for being horrible

Marc makes her realize that and she's just like "oh, I'm sorry )8" and frees everyone

LAME

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

Okay wow

LAMEEE

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

Excuse me while I rwrite this

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

Give her consequences!!!!

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

So Marc exposes her to the school while she's distracted trying to chase down the main characters and get into the living world

The student body turns against her, and their rage at the injustice of being made to bear HER punishement chains empowers them (they were weakening, which is why she could now transfer them)

Using the key the Painterguist stole, they send all of the newly empowered chains back to her, and she is dragged down into hell

Or, family friendly, back to the cell she escaped from

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

Niceeee

The ending we deserved

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

Painterguist: Marc, don't go. We really have something here

Nath: YOU'RE going to have a foot up your ass if you don't get your ghostly paws off of MY boyfriend

Marc: Wow, jealous is a good look on you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

Nathaniel, who doesn't really know what jealousy is: is that what ghost clothes are

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

Painterguist: Why are you even with him? You can't touch him, let alone swap ectoplasm if you know what I mean

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/24/2020

Marc: I'm a moronsexual

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

Marc: This might surprise you, but just because you're in a realtionship with someone doesn't mean you have to be physical with them

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/24/2020

i have come here for the sole purpose of saying that what Nath says when he doesn't know what jealousy means is an entire ass mood

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

He's like, less than a year old. Be nice to him

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/24/2020

moronsexual

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)06/24/2020

He baby

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

Marc absolutely gets a kiss before they get turned back into their "solid" forms

You know, the Boogie sand can turn you into ANY monster for a time

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

Nathaniel: Why can't you just say kissing? That's such a weird way to say it

Painterguist: Wow, you really are a ten year old

Nathaniel: Actually I'm less than a year old so

Painterguist: You're what-

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

Unlike in the movie though I want to say it's decently rare

Marinette manages to secure some though and uses it to turn Marc into something living for a day or two

Marc: I need to know what a reeses peanut butter cup tastes like. NOW.

an hour later, he's a ghost again

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

Nathaniel clings onto him like a koala bear before the time limit runs out

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

Marc: So it turns out I am deathly alergic to peanuts.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

Cjjdnr

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/24/2020

Marc: and it turns out my digestive track can't handle chocolate all that well either

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

actually I take this back, dying from a combo of anapheltic shock and suffocation is a HORRIBLE way to die

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)06/24/2020

But did he like it?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

and he alreayd got burned alive

He eats so much he throws up

Marc: worth....it....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

Nathaniel, outside the bathroom stall: Are... you okay?

puking noises

Nathaniel: ...I'll be right here..

Gunkuma Queen (Jade)06/24/2020

XD

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/24/2020

I was gonna say he became a werewolf as a 'living' monster, so he couldn't handle the chocolate.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

I thought they'd just use a human one, but if he turns out to be something else there's even more fun problems lol

And, in the movie at least, the sand doesn't wear off. You have to use another sand to transform again

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/24/2020

the chocolate werewolf thing I just find funny

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

Marc: Marinette, are you telling me you've had a way to make me ALIVE again ALL THIS TIME and-

Marinette: I didn't know you wanted to be!

real talk though, since Nath is undead and basically immortal, a vampire makes more sense

so that Marc doesn't age and die

again

die again

he died once he's over it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/24/2020

What could be worse than being burnt alive

I heard somewhere once humans don't burn they m e l t so-

Sinnamon Troll💖06/24/2020

personally, I have a suffocation phobia so

it can take up to and HOUR to die from being hanged

SPOOKY SHIT NEXT TOPIC

marc is absolutely thrilled to be a vampire

the only downside is vampires are very flamable

on that note, do vampires have to breathe

I hope not because having been a ghost for several hundred years he might just....forget to sometimes

he's also not used to being solid, so he walks into stuff a lot thinking he's going to pass through it


End file.
